my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic With Reiner and Bertholdt
Overview My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic with Reiner And Bertholdt is exactly how it sounds, an MLP Fanfic Featuring Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Note this page will feature spoilers from the Attack On Titan Anime and Manga Plot After and Delivering Ymir to Marley Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover head back to Paradis Island to continue their mission to capture Eren Yeager and The Founding Titan however before they can make it a portal opens up and drags them inside causing them land in the magical of Equestria. There they meet a group of six ponies who teach them about the value of friendship and tolerance but can they take that to heart or will they continue to be the "Warriors" That They Are. List Of Characters Twilight Sparkle: (Voice Actor Tara Strong) The Female Protagonist of The Series Twilight is a young unicorn who comes to ponyville to check on preparations for the summer sun celebration and making a bunch of new friends Reiner Braun/Armored Titan: (Voice Actor Robert McCollum) The Male Protagonist of The Series. Reiner Originally a Human Being is now a Unicorn in Equestria. he and Bertholdt arrive 2 weeks before Twilight Sparkle does. Reiner is viewed as being like a big brother to the some of the citizens of ponyville Especially Twilight Sparkle. Unbeknownst to anyone except Bertholdt Reiner can transform into a giant creature called The Armored Titan, a 50 foot tall (15 meters) monster with hard armor like skin protecting it. Reiner has committed horrific crimes as this creature. Bertholdt Hoover/Colossal Titan: (Voice Actor David Matranga) The Tritagonist of The Series Bertholdt is Reiner's childhood friend. When transported to Equestria Bertholdt Becomes a Pegasus allowing him to fly really high. During his time there he becomes extremely close to a Pegasus named Fluttershy. Like Reiner, Bertholdt can also transform into a giant creature known as The Colossal Titan, witch stands at 197 feet tall (60 Meters) and has no skin just muscle with a mouth that looks like a corpse. At the end of season 9 when Fluttershy is critcly wounded, Bertholdt gives his life by having Fluttershy turn into a Pure Titan and allowing her to eat him. Fluttershy/Colossal Titan: (Voice Actor Andrea Libman) Is The first pony that Reiner and Bertholdt meet, when both arrive at her cottage after Reiner was attacked by a Manticore However the two of them heal the wounds themselves causing Fluttershy to believe it's a magic healing spell they learned. In the season 9 finale she is mortaly wounded by Grogar. In order to save her she is transformed into a Mindless Titan, she then devours Bertholdt, and takes the power of the Colossal Titan. Rarity: (Voice Actor Tabitha St Germain) The second pony that meets Reiner and Bertholdt, while shopping with Fluttershy. Applejack: (Voice Actor Ashleigh Ball) The third pony Reiner and Bertholdt meet After Bertholdt saves Applebloom from falling off a cliff Applejack Invites the two of them for apple pie at her family's farm Rainbow Dash (Voice Actor Ashleigh Ball) A Pegasus who's goal is to join the wonderbolts Pinkie Pie (Voice Actor Andrea Libman) A Bright pink earth pony who throws Reiner and Bertholdt a welcome party when they come to ponyville Spike (Voice Actor Cathy Weseluck) Twilight's Dragon Assistant Applebloom Sweetie belle Scootaloo Big Macintosh Granny Smith Mayor Mare Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadance Shinning Armor Flurry Heart Starlight Glimmer Trixie Sunburst Discord Daring Do Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Snips Snails Miss Cheerelie Maud Pie Spitfire Sorian Zecora Chancellor Neighsay Starswirl The Bearded Rockhoof Mistmane Flash Magnus Somnambula Mage Meadowbrook Stygian Sandbar Gallus Silverstream Smolder Yona Ocellus Thorax Pharax Terramar Capper Captain Celaneo Queen Nova Princess Skystar Eren Yeager/Attack Titan Mikasa Ackerman Armin Arlert Jean Kirstien Connie Springer Sasha Braus Historia Reiss Erwin Smith Levi Ackerman Hange Zoe Mobilt Bernner Marlo Feudenburg Hitch Dryse Nile Dok Darius Zachary Keith Shaides Dot Pixys Rico Bresenska Kittz Wooremen Zeke Yeager/Beast Titan Pieck/Cart Titan Willy Tybur Mrs. Tybur/Warhammer Titan Porco Galliard/ Jaw Titan Gabi Braun Falco Grice Colt Grice Udo Zofia Annie Leonhardt/Female Titan Category:Anime